Camp Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look at who we got here." ???: "Hi, we're the Camp Family!" Observation Begins Bonnie: "Poo-poo! Poo-poo!" Observation Continues Dinnertime Bedtime Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Family Household Schedule Jo: "This is going to be the family household routine chart." House Rules Jo: "Household rules: no kicking, no biting, no swearing, no talking back to mommy or daddy, no yelling or slapping mommy in the face because that behavior is not acceptable." Naughty Chair Jo: "Later on, Mom asked Bonnie to clean her room. However, Bonnie wanted to go out with her friends." Bonnie: (whining) "I wanna go out to play with Olivia, Emily and Madison!" Brooke: "No, not until that room is clean." Bonnie: "You're a meanie-mo!!" Jo: (to Brooke) "Tell Bonnie in a firm voice that she can play with her friends once she's finished cleaning her room. If she refuses, put her straight on the Naughty Chair and confiscate her LaLaLoopsy dolls." Brooke: (in firm voice) "Bonita Tegan Camp, this is your warning. You need to start cleaning the mess in your room before you can go play with your friends. If you do not do what I ask you to do, then you will lose your LaLaLoopsy dolls and I will put you straight onto the Naughty Chair. Do you understand me?" throws a stuffed teddy bear at Brooke Brooke: "We don't throw things at people. That's not nice," Jo: "As a result of that, Bonnie was sent to the Naughty Chair." Bonnie: "No, I don't wanna go into the--" Brooke: "Yes, you do." sits Bonnie in the Naughty Chair Jo: "Explain why you placed Bonnie on the Naughty Chair." Brooke: "You are on the Naughty Chair because you didn't listen to me after I told you to clean up your room. Your LaLaLoopsy dolls are also in toy jail." confiscates Bonnie's LaLaLoopsy dolls and walks away Bonnie: "GIVE BACK MY LALALOOPSY DOLLS!" Brooke: "You can have them back if you're good for the rest of the day." Brooke: "Bonita had her chance, and she blew it by throwing a stuffed teddy bear at me. Now, she's earned herself at timeout on the Naughty Chair." Bonnie: "I WANT MY LALALOOPSY DOLLS BACK!" (cries) Naughty Pit Jo: "And no sooner, Lauren started to kick off." Brooke: "Lauren, come inside the house. Time to take your nap." Lauren: "I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A NAP!!!" (stamps her feet) Brooke: "Come on, you need to take a nap." Lauren: "I..SAID..NO!! NO...I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A NAP!" Jo: "Lauren, would you please come here? Your mommy told you that you must take a nap." Lauren: "I WON'T! I HATE NAPS!" Brooke: "Lauren, I'm not kidding. If you don't come here by the time I count to 3, you will go the Naughty Pit. OK?" Stacey's 13th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Stacey's birthday, and she was having a murder mystery party with all of her friends." Stacey: "Candace, Hector, Brody, Corey, Yuki, Allister, Ryan, Theresa, Amber, Emma, hi! Come on in!" the table is Stacey's black and white birthday cake, drinks, appetizers, punch, and cookies Stacey: "There was a live band..." band plays Brooke: "Stacey and the guests were figuring out whodunit...who committed the 'murder'." Yuki: "I have nothing to say about that." Emma: "I saw the murderer run down the dark hallway." Jo: “But Bonnie, Drew and Lauren ruined it” puts fireworks in the cake cake explodes White Sheets DVD Meeting Reinforcement Bye, Bye Jojo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties